


Graduation Day

by xwingday (Haruka_S_Knight)



Category: Star Wars Legends: Young Jedi Knights Series - Kevin J. Anderson & Rebecca Moesta
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-13
Updated: 2003-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_S_Knight/pseuds/xwingday
Summary: The Young Jedi Knights are finally graduating and transitioning into the next step of their lives.Legacy Verse, No New Jedi Order, No Disney. OLD story written and posted on ff.net in early 2000s.
Relationships: Jaina Solo/Zekk (Star Wars)
Kudos: 1





	Graduation Day

Author's Note: This story does not make use of the New Jedi Order books or timeline. This story was written as a special Valentine’s Day story back around the early 2000s. I apologize in advance for any clichés, over use of sap, under use of sap, or anything in between. Enjoy.

Graduation Day  
By: X-wing Day 

The jungle moon Yavin 4 was calm as the planet set over the horizon. Most of the trainees were eagerly preparing for the upcoming celebrations. Luke Skywalker was formally knighting five of his students in only a few days’ time and everyone at the academy was excited.

A lone figure sat back against the flag stone wall of the temple as the light faded and the jungle air began to cool. Her brandy brown eyes focused up on the sky as stars slowly began to appear and the night air blew her brown hair around in a light breeze. She had a worried look on her face as her troubled thoughts chased each other around in her mind.

"Jaina!" Her twin brother gave a relieved sigh as he came around the temple and jogged toward her. "There you are! Hey, I've been looking all over for you, I even checked the Lightning Rod and the Rock Dragon… What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted to watch the sky for a while." Jaina turned a weak, forced smile toward her brother. "What did you need?"

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, giving her a skeptical look. He could feel that she was worried about something, though she was trying to hide it.

"I'm fine. Now what did you need, more advice on how to ask Tenel Ka on a date?" She said, teasing her brother. She was rewarded with a grown as he sat next to her.

"No, I've got that covered… Sort of." He grinned mischievously. "Actually, we were talking about taking a group trip after Uncle Luke knights us, just us five. Maybe we could go to Gallinore, or Dathomir… Or Corellia."

"Sure, count me in." Jaina said with a real smile as she thought of the different places they could go.

"Great!" Jacen yelled excitedly and hopped to his feet. He was about to turn away when he paused. "Do you know where Zekk is? I haven't found him yet, and he is your boyfriend…"

"Last time I saw him he was on his way to his room." Jaina answered as she turned her eyes back to the sky and the stars, which were now clearly visible in the sky.

"Thanks Jaya!" Jacen called as he turned the corner of the temple wall.

Zekk was speaking to Lando via a personal comm unit he'd managed to salvage from some forgotten storeroom in the Jedi Temple. His green eyes were deadly serious as he spoke to the businessman.

"You're sure you got exactly what I asked for?" Zekk asked again. He was more than a little nervous about this.

"Everything on your wish list kid." Lando gave a rakish grin. "Relax. By the way you two love birds have been, you could propose to Jaina with mud all over you, no ring, the empire hovering above and still get a yes."

"Thanks, Lando, I wish I were that confident about her answer and what General Solo is going to say." Zekk hung his head. "I'd ask her today, but I want everything to be prefect."

"It will be kid, Anja even agreed to help set up for it." Lando winked at him. "Before you know it, you'll be marrying Jaina Solo. Good luck with Han kid."

"Thanks, for everything." Zekk signed off and gave a sigh. He reached to the force to calm his nerves and that was when he sensed it. He spun on his he heels to find himself starring straight at Jacen Solo.

"Blaster bolts! Did I just hear what I think I did?" Jacen asked in pure amazement.

"Get in here!" Zekk grabbed his friend and quickly pulled him into the room. He glanced down the hall in both directions before quickly shutting the door and turning back to Jacen. "Look, this can't leave this room. To anyone. Not even Tenel Ka."

"Not a word." Jacen said soberly, he gave Zekk a serious look. "But did I really hear right, you're asking Jaina to marry you?"

"After I talk to your father, yes." Zekk plopped into a small chair. "I want to make sure I've got his okay first."

"Would you care if he says no?" Jacen asked with a lopsided grin.

"No, I'm asking regardless. I love your sister."

The Millennium Falcon glided over the jungle treetops as it approached the temple that evening. The five young jedi stood back a safe distance as it gently touched down. As the ramp lowered Han Solo emerged with Leia Organa-Solo on his arm as they descended the ramp. Chewbacca was next to emerge, roaring a loud greeting to the young jedi.

"Hey kids!" Han called happily as Jaina and Jacen both stepped forward to greet their parents. "Can your old man get a hug?"

"Hi Dad, Mom." Jaina smiled as she hugged both her parents in turn. Jacen stepped forward and exchanged a back-slapping hug with his father.

"Tenel Ka, Zekk." Han nodded a greeting to the young warrior woman and stepped forward to offer Zekk a handshake.

"General Solo." Zekk said quietly when he was sure the others were distracted. "Could I speak to you in private, sir?"

"Sure." Han gave the younger man a suspicious look. "But if the first words I hear from you are about to be 'Jaina and I were drunk…' or 'Sir I think Jaina is pregnant.' You'd better make peace with the force now kid."

"Um, no sir that's not it." Zekk gave a small smile and gestured toward the Falcon. "It is important though."

*************************************************************

Jacen watched as Han ushered Zekk into the Falcon and said a silent prayer to the force. It wasn't that he thought Zekk needed the help, but Han had never been overly found of Zekk. Jacen shook away his thoughts as he caught Tenel Ka watching him. He shrugged and followed the others toward the Temple as Luke Skywalker appeared from a lift inside the hanger.

*************************************************************

"You want to what?" Han asked, sure he'd heard wrong as he sat across the holo game table from Zekk.

"I want to ask Jaina to marry me." Zekk said again, his confidence surprised even himself as he spoke the words. "And I'd like your permission, sir."

"You want to marry my little girl?" Han gave him a stern look. "How about you tell me why."

"Well." Zekk cleared his mind for a moment; letting his emotions guide what he was about to say. "I love Jaina, I love her more than life. She is what made me come back from the dark side; she's the one who made me realize that I belonged at the Jedi Academy. Your daughter is. . . She’s amazing. She is smart, funny, talented, kind. . . " He paused and looked at Han very seriously for a moment. "Have you ever felt that feeling, the one where you know for certain that you can't live without someone? The feeling that you're not truly whole without them, that they are the most important thing in the galaxy?"

"I wish I could say I hadn't felt that kid, just 'cause you want to marry my little girl." Han sighed. "But that is exactly the feeling that made me kidnap Leia years ago. That's how I feel everyday about Jaina's mother."

"Then I have your permission sir?" Zekk asked nervously.

"Yeah but the real test is when you ask her kid. Your heart is going to pound, you'll be more nervous than if you had a Death Star looming over your head and you'll think she is going to say no right up 'til she answers." Han grinned at the young man with a mixture of pity and amusement. "If you can stand that fear, kid, then I wish you all he luck in the galaxy."

*************************************************************

The next day they were knighted in the Great Hall before all the Jedi students and gathered knights and masters. As the formal knighting ceremony ended the Great Hall turned into a sort of ballroom atmosphere. Guests, students, knights and masters danced to music, which played from the temporary speakers on the walls. Even Master Luke Skywalker danced across the floor with his wife Mara Jade-Skywalker.

Zekk tried to relax as he led Jaina through a strange waltz type dance he'd learned only days ago. He thought back on Han's words and grimaced as he realized how right the old General was. Zekk's comlink clicked twice, a signal that everything was ready, and he swallowed nervously. 'Now or never.' He thought to himself.

"Jaina." He spoke quietly as he stopped waltzing. He waited 'til she looked up at him. "I have a surprise, it’s on the roof though." He offered his arm to her and smiled as she took it and leaned against him.

They were near the door when Anakin popped up with a holo imager. "Let me get a holo of you two." He said.

"Sure." Jaina said as she smiled brightly and hugged Zekk. Anakin quickly took the holo and went off in search of the other three. "What are we waiting for?" Jaina asked Zekk. He laughed, a little more relaxed and led her out the door.

*************************************************************

Jaina laughed lightly as Zekk led her, with her eyes shut, onto the roof of the temple. He closed the door and quietly told her to open her eyes. As she did her breath left her in surprise. A table was set, under the clear starry sky, with a romantic candle lit dinner for two. A vase with her favorite flowers sat in the middle of the table and soft romantic music played from hidden speakers.

Jaina turned to Zekk and hugged him, not sure what to say so far. Just as she started say something Zekk pulled back. He looked incredibly nervous as he knelt down on one knee and took her left hand in one of his own.

"Jaina Solo." He began softly, looking up into her eyes. "I love you with all my heart, have loved you for a long time. When we were children you were my best friend, as teenagers you were my anchor. . . And now, now I can't ever imagine life without you. I love you and I want to be with you forever." He swallowed and pulled a beautiful ring of white gold topped by a Corusca gem from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Jaina was so surprised that she couldn't speak, couldn't move. She had dreamed of this moment for so long. . . Finally Jaina managed to nod silently. Zekk gave a happy cry and pulled her into a tight hug as he stood. He pulled back for a moment, just long enough to slip the ring onto her finger and gazed into her eyes.

"I love you." He said again as she smiled up at him.

"I love you too." With that they kissed under the stars of Yavin 4's night sky.


End file.
